


Strength

by nerdsherpa



Series: A Hole in the Roof: Haleth Lavellan/Commander Cullen [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Trespasser - Freeform, the inquisitor needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsherpa/pseuds/nerdsherpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan faces her worst fear since the Anchor began to act up: losing her arm. It's a ball of angst and Frustrated/Protective Cullen! </p><p>Or, "A bunch of Trespasser thoughts I needed to get out of my head in order to move on with my life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> This work is in the form of a comic script.

#### Page 1

Panel 1

In the Inquisition briefing room in the Winter Palace, Leliana is quietly furious, and Josephine is dismayed.

Leliana

How long have you known?

Panel 2

Cullen, sullen and angry, looks down at the table.

Cullen

[low and to the right, to imply a long pause]

...since Winsol.

Panel 3

Cullen selects a clipboard from the table, trying stay calm. Josephine and Leliana plead, angrily and worried respectively.

Cullen

It hasn't been anywhere near this bad. But it's been paining her, more and more often. Mostly at night.

Leliana

Why didn't you tell us?

Josephine

We could have helped! We could have had resear—

Panel 4

Cullen slams the clipboard on the table and snaps out a sentence.

Cullen

There's _nothing_ you could have done!

SFX

SPAK

Panel 5

Cullen bows his head, weary and frustrated.

Cullen

There's only one man in Thedas who knows anything about the anchor, and we were already searching for him, even as his agents were under our very noses.

(cont)

And Haleth...

#### Page 2

Panel 1

Cullen raises the clipboard again, just weary. Leliana fumes. Josephine covers her mouth with her hands.

Cullen

Haleth was frightened that any cure we researched might mean losing her arm, only to find out later, when we'd found him, that there was another way.

(cont)

Or worse. We might take her arm only for the anchor to remain.

Panel 2

Cullen stares at a clipboard, barely seeing it.

Cullen

She fears _that_ worse than death. Despite everything I have tried to say.

Panel 3

Josephine's hand, newly laid on Cullen's arm.

Panel 4

Cullen and Josie exchange a sad, kind look. Leliana fumes.

Panel 5

Josephine snatches the clipboard from Cullen as Leliana reaches out for it with one hand, a quill in the other. Cullen looks stunned.

Leliana

Go to her.

Cullen

I need to reallocate our guar—

Josephine

Go to her, you —

#### Page 3

Panel 1

Haleth sits hunched on a bench in a storeroom, right hand around her left wrist, as if mesmerized by the now-constant flicker of the anchor from her closed fist. The room is dim, and brighter light from the hallway shows the silhouette of Cullen, standing in the open door.

Josephine (dialogue box)

— idiot ... _man_!

Panel 2

Cullen steps up to her.

Haleth

If I don't come back...

Cullen

You'll come back.

Panel 3

She looks up, parting her hair with her face, staring hard and intense. Panel right, he stands stiffly; jaw set. Holding himself under control.

Haleth

If.

(cont)

I.

(cont)

Don't.

(cont)

Come.

(cont)

Back.

Panel 4

On her feet, Haleth lays her hands on his chest, the left still curled closed. She can't meet his eyes, and is having a hard time remaining stoic, much harder than him. Her panic is starting to show through. 

Haleth

Would you ever… I just don't want you to be—

(cont)

To be alon—

Cullen

[overlapping with her dialogue, to show interruption, with the tail of his dialogue leading to the next panel]

No.

Panel 5

Cullen kisses her, bruisingly hard, gripping her arms. She melts into him.

#### Page 4

Panel 1

Closer on their faces, intent and urgent. They part, but not very far.

Cullen

_Until the end of my days_.

Haleth

Cullen—

Panel 2

On her arms, his hands close like vices.

Cullen

No!

Panel 3

Cullen closes his eyes, lifting his chin to face forward, his hands rest gently on her forearms. She stares up at him, lip quivering.

Cullen

I know what you're trying to—

Panel 4

He takes her hands in his, looking her sadly in the eyes.

Cullen

You can't ask me that now, I don't have an answer.

Panel 5

Their hands, entwined.

Cullen

Not when I've only just promised.

Panel 6

He touches his forehead to hers, as she starts to cry.

Cullen

_Until the end of my days_.

#### Page 5

Panel 1

Haleth weeps, mouth open, face pressed to him, hands clutching his jacket. Cullen wraps his arms around her, eyes closed, drawing strength from the embrace.

Panel 2

Cullen lifts her into his arms.

Panel 3

Cullen sits on the bench, Haleth in his lap and arms. Her shoulders shake, her face still buried in the front of his jacket. He puts his face to her hair.

Cullen

The dawn will come, love.

#### Page 6

Panel 1

Cullen takes her left hand in his right, curious about what she has clutched in her fingers.

Panel 2

His lucky coin lies in the center of her palm, the anchor flickering around it. He uses his thumb to keep it in place.

Panel 3

Cullen smiles wistfully down at it. Face on his chest, Haleth has grown still.

Panel 4

He closes his hand around hers, around the coin, and his face is pressed back to her hair.

Cullen

You'll come back.

(cont)

The Maker has always brought you back to me.

Panel 5

His right hand around her left.

Cullen

[off panel]

I'm sorry. I know that's not as comforting to you as it is to—

Haleth

[off panel]

No, it's—

Panel 6

Haleth's panic seems to have subsided, replaced with resignation. The calm before the battle storm. She rests the side of her face on his chest, her head below his chin, looking at nothing in particular.

Haleth

Sometimes it's enough to know that you believe in me.

#### Page 7

Panel 1

Cullen tilts her chin up to face him.

Panel 2

They kiss, Cullen's hand on her cheek.

Panel 3

They sit, Haleth's head resting beneath his chin once more.

Cullen

As long as we're on the subject of religious differences…

(cont)

You still haven't told me what your vows meant.

Haleth

Oh.

Panel 4

Haleth looks troubled.

Haleth

Sylaise...

Panel 5

Haleth sets her jaw, closes her eyes.

Haleth

Sylaise, bless this aravel.

Panel 6

Haleth looks puzzled, teasing out the translation.

Haleth

From this moment on, my…

(cont)

[small letters]

Desire? ...goal?

(cont)

Ambition.

(cont)

Is only to love you.

(cont)

Evermore.

#### Page 8

Panel 1

Haleth looks up from Cullen's chest.

Cullen

_snnnff_

Haleth

Cullen?

Panel 2

Cullen has tears streaming down his face. He's screwed the heel of one hand into his eyes like a child.  Haleth laughs, adoringly.

Cullen

Damn, damn, damn, damn.

Haleth

Cullen!

Panel 3

She kisses his cheek. He fails to pull himself together.

Cullen

Dammit.

(cont)

_nnk_

Panel 4

He buries his face in her neck and wraps both arms around her. She puts both of hers around his neck.

Cullen

_hhauhgh_

(cont)

Maker knows what I ever did in my life to deserve you.

(cont)

I love you.

Panel 5

Haleth holds on like she could be swept away at any moment, his coin in her fingers.

Haleth

_Ma emma vhenan_ , Cullen.

(cont)

You give me such strength.

#### Page 9

Panel 1

Cullen and Haleth embrace in front of the eluvian.

Haleth (dialogue box)

Would you help me dress?

Cullen (dialogue box)

For this? I wouldn't allow anyone else.

Panel 2

Cullen gives orders to an Inquisition scout, the eluvian flickering in the background.

Panel 3

Cullen frowns at a report.

Panel 4

Cullen leans on the desk, staring hard at nothing in particular.

Panel 5

Cassandra bursts through the eluvian.

Cassandra

Medic! A medic for the Inquisitor!

Panel 6

Cullen stands stiff, fists clenched, trying not to look as worried as he feels. A runner passes in the background and Cassandra rushes up to him, trying to explain everything as quickly as possible.

Cullen

Cassandra.

Cassandra

She's alive. We think she's just in shock.

(cont)

Cullen

The anchor —

Cassandra

(cont)

She's — she's not even bleeding—

Cullen

_Cassandra_ —

#### Page 10

Panel 1

Solas emerges from an eluvian, Haleth's right arm thrown over his shoulder. Her head lolls forward and down. In the foreground, Bull, Cassandra and Dorian react. Cassandra's hand is on her sword hilt, Dorian is still getting to his feet.

Cassandra (dialogue box)

We found Solas.

Panel 2

Haleth staggers away from the eluvian, as an impassive Solas turns back to it. She has her right arm out for balance and her face is ashen. Bull approaches her, hands empty, but the others remain alert. Cassandra's sword is out.

Bull

Boss?

Cassandra

_Stop_.

Panel 3

Cassandra takes a determined step towards the eluvian just as Solas passes through it. Dorian has begun to cast a spell, but he stares at Haleth without releasing it. She reaches awkwardly with her right arm, anger and fear written across her face.

Cassandra

Solas!

Haleth

[large letters]

No!

(cont)

[normal letters]

Let him go.

Panel 4

Bull grips Haleth's right arm, steadying her. The eluvian goes black in the background. Dorian approaches them.

Bull

Take it easy, Boss.

Dorian

The anchor. Did he —?

Panel 5

Haleth's fingers creep to her left elbow, hidden under a sleeve of plate armor. She looks faint and frightened.

Haleth

He took the anchor. He took —

(cont)

my...

Panel 6

She faints into Bull's arms.

Bull

Boss!

#### Page 11

Panel 1

In the eluvian room, Cullen and Cassandra stand before each other. He is very weary. She is worried.

Cassandra (dialogue box)

Get the armor off!

Cassandra

I came ahead, to make sure there would be a medic waiting.

Cullen

She lost her arm.

**Panel 12**

Cullen sits in a nearby chair, head in his hands. Cassandra nervously attempts to be reassuring, not her strong suit.

Cassandra

Bull and Dorian should be here any —

Panel 3

Bull and Dorian burst through the the eluvian, Haleth cradled close to Bull's chest, her left arm hanging limp. In the foreground, Cullen rises to his feet.

Panel 4

Bull strides across the room, intent as on the battlefield and serious as he rarely is. Dorian throws Haleth's plate sleeve to the ground.

Dorian

If there isn't a medic in this room by the time I count to thirty...

(cont)

SFX

(the armor hits the ground)

SKRASSH

Dorian

I _will_ begin setting things on fire!

#### Page 12

Panel 1

Bull places Haleth in Cullen's waiting arms.

Panel 2

Eyes half open, her right hand fitfully attempts to grip his jacket. He presses his forehead to hers, all tenderness.

Haleth

(small letters)

...Cullen?

Cullen

I'm here, love. I'm right here.

Someone Off Panel

Clear that desk!

Panel 3

Haleth lies limply on the desk. Someone's hands slice through her sleeve with a knife. Cullen pulls his coin out of her belt pouch.

Panel 4

His two hands press the coin into her one.

Panel 5

His hands hold hers around it.

Cullen

I'm right here.

#### Page 13

Panel 1

Cullen's hand dangles off the end of a chair arm, his lucky coin held with a light touch.

SFX

[murmurs from another room]

... _emand to_...

Panel 2

His hand clenches hard around the coin. Head on his knee, a grey spotted mabari hound looks up expectantly.  

Mabari

hurmmp?

SFX

... _isitor is indesp_...

Panel 3

The mabari waits expectantly as Cullen bends over the bed in the room.

SFX

... _ong enough!_...

Panel 4

Cullen stands in the bedroom doorway in the Winter Palace and looks, in a word, terrible. Jacket open, hair disturbed, eyes dark. In the foreground Josephine and Cyril de Montfort argue while Arl Teagan calls to Cullen. Cullen stares at them, furious and tired, as he lets the dog slip past him out of the room.

Teagan

Commander! The council —

Panel 5

Teagan reaches the door just as it clicks shut, Cullen on the inside and the dog sitting outside, its tongue lolling.

SFX

_click_

Teagan

Commander!

Panel 6

Teagan reaches for the knob, and the dog bares its teeth.

Mabari

_hrowlllll..._

Panel 7

Teagan pulls his hand back. The dog's tongue lolls out happily.

#### Page 14

Panel 1

Haleth sits up in bed, looking at something in the palm of her right hand. We can't see what it is. The left sleeve of her overlarge linen shirt is knotted halfway down.

Panel 2

Cullen is behind her, returning from the door.

Cullen

Haleth!

Haleth

...Cullen?

Cullen

You're awake.

Panel 3

He slides into the bed next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders, trying to make eye contact. She stares hard at her hand, now balled into a fist.

Haleth

Cassandra and Bull an—

Cullen

[interrupting]

They're fine. They're all fine.

Panel 4

Haleth closes her eyes, her mouth twisting. Cullen brings his free hand to her cheek.

Haleth

The Dragon's Bre—

Cullen

[interrupting]

Word went out in time. No one was hurt.

Panel 5

Haleth closes her eyes, biting her lip. Cullen looks anguished. His lucky coin drops into her lap as she opens her hand and reaches for her left arm.

Cullen

You did it, love. You stopped a war. You saved hundreds of lives.

(cont)

The anchor is gone. You — you won't be in  _pain_ anymore — 

Panel 6

Mouth open and sobbing, Haleth clutches the end of her left arm with her right hand. Cullen presses her head to his chest with his right hand, knitting the fingers of his left with hers around her arm, and puts his lips to her hair.

Cullen

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm —

#### Page 15

Panel 1

Haleth shrugs into her formal jacket.

Cullen (dialogue box)

Oh, love I'm sorry.

Panel 2

Cullen drapes the sash of his formal uniform over his shoulder.

Cullen (dialogue box)

I'm so sorry.

Panel 3

Haleth's hand draws the buttons of her jacket towards the button holes, while her left arm gestures uselessly.

Panel 4

Cullen gathers the sash at his waist with one hand, holding the rest in his other.

Cullen

[muttering]

And now I—

Panel 5

Her right hand releases, shaking.

Panel 6

Cullen attempts to wrap the sash ends around his waist but drops one.

Cullen

Damn.

Panel 7

Still shaking, Haleth's fingers reach for the end of her left arm.

Panel 8

Cullen's sash falls off his shoulder.

Cullen

Dammit!

Panel 9

Haleth's hand dips into her jacket, reaching into a pocket.

#### Page 16

Panel 1

Cullen half turns from the mirror, exasperated.

Cullen

Love, could you tie m—

Panel 2

He stops, mid-turn, realizing what he's saying, pinching the brow of his nose.

Panel 3

Cullen turns to watch Haleth in their room. She sits on the bed, head bowed, hand in a fist.

Panel 4

He sits on the bed next to her, his face cloudy, the loops of his sash held loosely in one hand.  Haleth rises her head, her mouth a thin line.

Cullen

You shouldn't have to do this now. It is asking too much.

Haleth

It's the last thing.

(cont)

Then I can be done with this whole sorry council.

Panel 5

Cullen's face softens.

Cullen

When this is over…

(cont)

I want to take you to Honnleath. I want you to meet my family. I want them to... To meet the woman I love most in this world.

(cont)

Mia might murder me for getting married without telling her first... But she'll love you.

#### Page 17

Panel 1

Haleth wipes at her eyes with her knuckles, as she has his coin in her hand, joking softly and sadly.

Haleth

_Ma'vhenan_ , I have to appear before the Council in ten minutes, and you do this to me?

Panel 2

Cullen kisses her cheek.

Cullen

You're my wife. I will not apologize for telling you how much I love you.

Panel 3

Haleth's hand shakes.

Panel 4

Cullen places his over it.

Cullen

Shall I remind you who else you are?

Panel 5

Cullen kneels before her, the better to look up into her face.

Cullen

You are the Inquisitor. The Herald of Andraste. Favorite of Empress Celene. Blessed by Mythal.

(cont)

 _Ma emma lath_.

Panel 6

Haleth smiles, wearily.

Haleth

You give me such strength.

#### Page 18

Haleth walks into the council chamber, book of the Inquisition in hand.

Haleth (dialogue box)

Would you help me dress?


End file.
